Camping at Key West
by girlonfire68
Summary: AU Annie and Finnick are best friends. They decided to go camping with a group of friends this winter break. Annie has slowly been developing feelings for Finnick. She however, doesn't think he likes her back. Oh boy was she wrong. OneShot


**So like I said before I was probably going to upload a one-shot this weekend…. And this is it! I had this idea in my head since my friend um kinda suggested it but between me and my crush instead of Finnick and Annie. It was too hilarious to not write about, so I altered it to fit Finnick and Annie because they are so adorable together. Hope you like it! :)**

**Warning: It may be extremely fluffy considering I love fluff.**

**Disclaimer: Finnick and Annie belong to Suzanne Collins not me.**

* * *

_Situation: Annie and Finnick have been best friends as long as anyone can remember. Now Annie is 17 while Finnick is 19. Their parents, along with a group of friends, decided they wanted to head camping this winter break to Key West randomly. Meanwhile, Annie is confused whether or not if she has grown feelings for her best friend. Does Finnick feel the same way?_

* * *

**Annie's POV**

"Pst! Annie! Annie Cresta!" I hear someone whisper to me. I groan and faceplant myself into my pillow. The same voice scoffs and starts to tickle me right under my ribs. I immediately start to squirm and laugh into my pillow.

"STOP IT!" I yell halfheartedly to my attacker between laughter.

"Shhhhh you're going to wake up Peeta and Katniss!" my attacker scolds me. I roll my eyes and stand up. I'm met with the playful smile of my best friend, Finnick Odair. For some strange reason, I feel my heart bang against my chest and my face flush.

"What do you want?" I groan, plopping myself back on the bed.

"Well… I was kinda hoping you'll be my partner in crime today" he says mischievously, his sea green eyes sparkling in anticipation. Wait what?! Since when did I notice his eyes?

I laugh. "Depending on what the crime is"

He smiles evilly. "I knew you would help! Now follow my lead!" he whispers, running out of my room. I widen my eyes and jump off my bed, quickly following him.

"FINNICK! What are we doing?!" I ask impatiently, swatting at his arm frantically once I realize we are heading to Peeta's room. Since today we were heading to Key West, Finnick's family, Peeta's family, Katniss's family, and my family drove to Miami and stayed the night at my uncle's beach house.

He stops, causing me to run into him. "Okay so this is what we are going to do: You my friend are going to hold to door open, while I release the bullhorn and throw it into Peeta's room, so we can evilly wake him and his girlfriend up. That's when we run the hell out of here, preferably outside." He says simply, showing me the bullhorn. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"How do you know if Katniss is in there?"

Finnick rolls his eyes. "That's because I'm pretty sure I heard them banging last night DUH! So are you going to help me or not?" I nod and he gives me the universal be quiet sign while I hold the door. He silently creeps inside and takes out a roll of duct tape.

"You ready to run like you've never run before?" he whispers and I bite my lip.

"I'll take that as a yes" he mumbles, when he wraps the duct tape around the button, which causes for me, Katniss, and Peeta to scream because of the VERY LOUD blaring noise that comes out.

"What the f***?! (A/N: I don't curse at home or anywhere really) Peeta yells when he catches sight of me and Finnick.

"Go go go go go go go go go GO!" Finnick says frantically grabbing my hand and dashing downstairs and towards the beach.

"ODAIR YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!" Katniss yells and that's when I realize they were coming after us.

"RUN!" I yell when Finnick and I made it outside. He laughs and throws me over his shoulder. I blush furiously.

Right when Katniss made it outside, Finnick found a group of bushes, so naturally he dives behind them.

"Why did you carry me all the way here?" I ask sheepishly, still having a faint blush along my face.

He shrugs. "So we can find a place to hide faster"

Suddenly, the leaves rustle and Peeta jumps Finnick, dragging him to the beach by his foot.

"Odair" Peeta growls, while Katniss and I hide behind a nearby tree.

"You aren't mad?" I whisper to Katniss.

"Oh I'm very mad but Peeta insisted he would handle it for me" she mutters angrily. I laugh and shutup when she glares at me.

"Mellark!" Finnick smirks.

"What brings you out here today?" he jokes while Peeta stands above him fuming.

"You and your freaking bullhorn that's what"

"Okay so obviously your mad. And you have the urge to kill me I understand bro I do. Now you can kill me under 2 conditions. 1) YOU CAN'T TOUCH MY SEXY FACE! I need it for the ladies. And 2) you have to catch me first!" Finnick yells, getting up and making a run for the beach house. I die of laughter at Peeta's shocked face. Katniss groans.

"This is exactly why I told you I should kill him!" she screeches to Peeta, running towards Finnick. "FINNICK WAIT UP!" she yells.

Finnick turns around and realizes too late that it was a trap. Katniss gave him a swift kick to his crotch and then she left him there in the sand, groaning and clutching his package.

* * *

That night we finally got to Key West. We agreed that Katniss, Prim, and I were going to share a tent, while Finnick, Peeta, and his 2 brothers were going to share another tent.

"Well looks like its time to go to bed Little Duck" Katniss says to Prim, who scowls at her.

"But you guys aren't going to sleep!" Prim whines.

"I promise I'll be there in about 10 minutes." Katniss promises and with that Prim leaves.

"So I guess good night guys?" I say awkwardly, heading towards my tent.

"Annie wait!" Finnick calls out randomly, so I stop and turn towards him.

"Yeah?" I mumble, rubbing my arm. He scratches his neck nervously.

"Umm errr nothing just I umm I wanted to say good night properly" he stammers. I nearly choke. Finnick Odair stammering on his words?

"By that you mean?" I ask confused. He answers me by giving me a tight hug.

"Make sure you keep your phone on tonight" he whispers huskily in my ear and before I could even question it, he leaves.

* * *

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

I groan and take my phone out of my back pocket. I saw a got a new message and it was from Finnick.

_Hey Annie you still up?_

**I am now thank you very much.**

_Sorry. Um can you do me a favor and step outside of your tent?_

**You gonna try and kill me Odair?**

_Hahahaha no Annie why would I do that? But seriously go outside and follow the trail._

**What trail?**

_You'll know when you see it. Cya in a bit xx_

I furrow my eyebrows and quickly glance outside my tent. Sure enough I found a trail of rose petals. I smile.

**Let me guess… Follow the trail of rose petals?**

_:) You're smart Annie. Follow your instincts_

**And if I follow it…. It would lead me to where?**

_It's a surprise my friend. Now hurry up!_

**You suck! Fine I'll see yea in a bit I guess**

_Cya_

I make sure my outfit was decent before cautiously heading out. I curiously follow the path, especially when it veered off to the fireplace. When I got there I gasped. Around the hearth of the fire, were little romantic candlelights. But wait. Why are they here? Am I even in the right place?

"Finnick?" I call out worriedly. Am I being set up for something?

"Annie" a voice breathes out. I whip my head around. I'm met with the sight of Finnick, only in his pants with a rose in his hand. My heart immediately starts to beat faster. The light of the fire and candles did wonders to his face. Made his eyes shine bright and did a gorgeous shadow over his cheekbones.

"F-F-Finnick? What are you doing here? Why am I here? Where's your shirt?" I blurt out. He looks down and blushes before laughing.

"Why Annie do you find this," he starts to say when he flips his hair in a clique beach boy move and places the rose in his mouth while striking a very seductive/provocative pose, "distracting?" I blush and start to laugh at his ridiculous antics.

"Very" I joke back in a flirtatious tone. He smiles at me and removes the rose from his mouth.

"For you" he whispers lovingly, handing me the rose. I blush immensely. "Thank you" He grabs my hand and drags me to the middle of all the candles.

"Umm… I, I don't want to be rude or anything but…. Why am I here?" I ask sheepishly, avoiding his gaze.

"Oh yeah… Um well its because because…. Annie can I tell you something?" he flusters.

"Finnick of course you can! I mean hello what are best friends for right?" I say. For some reason his face falls but then becomes filled with hope.

"Well…. You know how when someone asks me if I liked someone? And I just played it off like I don't know like there isn't anyone I liked?" he asks me seriously. I nod.

"The truth is… I really do like somebody. Love actually. And it scares the crap out of me. I-I had never felt so strongly about a woman before and I have no clue if she even loves me back. I mean what if she hates me?" he says with a very scared look on his face.

"Finnick Hudson Odair look at me. Whoever this women your in love with is an extremely lucky girl. If she doesn't want you then that's her problem. You're my best friend and no matter what happens I will stand by you forever. Now can you please tell me who this girl is" I say back to him, cradling his face, trying to not let my heart break in two. I should've known he was in love with someone.

"You" he whispers. I just blink at him. Did I hear him right?

"What?"

"You. Its you Annie Cresta. It always has been and will always be you. I can't believe I'm in love with my best friend." He admits, not looking at me. My heart gets stuck in my throat. Me? Gorgeous, hilarious, sexy, sweet Finnick Odair is in love with me? Sadly, he took my silence the wrong way.

"It's okay. I didn't expect you to feel the same way. I just wanted to let you know. Great I just probably ruined our entire relationship. I'm sorry Annie" he says dejectedly, pulling away from my grasp and putting his head in his knee.

"I-I-I." I start to stammer. "I love you too" I breathe out. His head shoots up.

"What did you just say?" he asks.

"I love you" I whisper.

"I love you!" I yell gaining more confidence. He smiles and tackles me into a hug.

"Say it again" he pleads, joyous tears swelling in his eyes. I laugh.

"I, Annie Cresta, am in love with my best friend, Finnick Odair, who also loves me back" I say, tracing his cheekbones with my thumbs. He smiles and brings me in for a kiss. I gasp when I feel his tongue swipe my lip for entrance. When I didn't do anything he pulls away with hurt in his eyes.

"Did I go to fast for you?" he asks worriedly, stroking my cheek. I shook my head no.

"No its just that…. I've never frenched anyone before" I admit sheepishly.

He tilts my chin up at him. "Well then I guess I'm going to be your first" I smile and kiss him again. This time I end up straddling his waist and curling my fingers in his hair. When his tongue asks for entrance I gladly oblige and I let out a moan when our tongues touched for the first time. When we pull away we are both panting with goofy smiles on our faces.

"Freaking finally"

* * *

**And that's that! Hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully I can think of another idea for Chapter 8 of Life as Finnick Odair's Interns.**

**Review :)**


End file.
